Miel Monteur
Miel Monteur is de hoofdpersoon van alle Miel Monteur spellen. Hij is een doe-het-zelfer die alles kan. Hij bouwt auto's, boten, vliegtuigen, huizen en zelfs raketten. Samen met zijn hond Rifka'' woont hij in elk spel ergens anders, omdat hij steeds andere voertuigen gebruikt. In ''Huis Op Stelten! en Verkent de Ruimte! ''woont hij in de buurt van het dorpje Blauwwater. Miel is altijd te herkennen aan zijn blauwe spijkerbroek, rode overhemd en bolhoed. Hij heeft een gele auto met een laadbak. In ''Miel Bouwt Auto's! is dit de eerste auto die je kunt maken, en in Huis Op Stelten! en Verkent de Ruimte! ''gebruikt hij deze ook. Biografie thumb|left|Mia en Malte Monteur|219x219px Miel Monteur is geboren in het fictieve dorpje Blauwwater, wat in Zweden ligt, ongeveer 50 km van ''Storforsen vandaan. Zijn ouders heetten Mia en Malte. Miel's vader Malte had een kleine boerderij aan de rand van het dorp. Hij bracht een paar jaar door in de Verenigde Staten als een typemachineverkoper, spoorwegarbeider, goudzoeker en portier. Malte vertelde zijn verhalen aan Miel. Toen Malte weer terugkwam in Blauwwater deed hij diverse klusjes. Hij had een kleine werkplaats waar hij lokale boeren hielp met reparaties. Miel heeft dan ook zijn interesse voor techniek en knutselen van zijn vader geërfd. Karakter Miel is een echte verzamelaar. Hij bewaart alles wat hij tegenkomt: apparaten, auto-onderdelen en allerlei andere rommel. Miel vindt dat afval niet bestaat en dat je alles weer opnieuw kunt gebruiken. Dit is te merken, want hij gebruikt al zijn verzamelde rommel om van alles mee te bouwen. Hij is een kalm, vriendelijk persoon die iedereen accepteert zoals hij is. Het enige wat hij niet tolereert is geweld, onrechtvaardigheid en leugens. Dit soort mensen keert hij gewoon de rug toe. Miel is altijd positief en hij gaat niet snel bij de pakken neerzitten. Hij redeneert als volgt: "Als er een probleem is, dan moet er ook altijd een oplossing zijn." Die oplossing weet hij ook altijd te vinden. Wanneer Miel rustig in zijn schommelstoel aan het haardvuur zit filosofeert hij graag over abstracte zaken zoals het universum. Soms vraagt hij zich af: "Als tijd een begin heeft, wat was er dan voor de tijd?" of "Als het universum ooit werd gecreëerd uit het niets, wat was er dan voor het universum?". Hieruit valt op te maken dat Miel een erg intelligente en ontwikkelde man is. Daarnaast is Miel een ontdekker. Hij wil altijd nieuwe gebieden verkennen en ontdekken wat er voorbij van de horizon is. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid naar het onbekende spoort hem aan voertuigen te bouwen (autos, boten, vliegtuigen, raketten) waarmee hij de wereld kan verkennen. Tijdens zijn ontdekkingsreizen ontmoet hij allerlei mensen die opdrachten voor hem hebben. Gebeurtenissen [[Bestand:Woonplaats_miel_1.PNG|thumb|220x220px|In Miel Bouwt Auto's woont Miel naast het meer.]][[Bestand:Miel_Auto's_&_Boten_PNG.png|thumb|left|90px|Miel in Miel Bouwt Auto's en Recht Door Zee]] Miel Monteur - Miel Bouwt Auto's Miel woont aan de rand van het bos achter een meer bij de bergen, helemaal aan het einde van de weg. Op een dag besluit hij een auto te bouwen, want hij wil zien wat er aan het andere eind van de weg te zien is. Hij bouwt een auto en gaat op onderzoek uit. Hij ontmoet allerlei mensen die zijn hulp nodig hebben. Miel Monteur - Recht Door Zee Miel besluit dat hij wil zien wat er aan de andere kant van de horizon is. Eerst bouwt hij een vlot, maar dat zinkt meteen. Dan maakt hij een kano, maar die is ook niet bestendig tegen de golven. Dan maakt hij planken op de kano en begint het op een boot te lijken. Hij vaart een eindje en komt bij een baai met een scheepswerf. De eigenares heet Christina Colombus (een verwijzing naar Christoffel Columbus), zij had net een boot gebouwd waarmee ze de wereld rond ging varen. Miel mocht op de scheepswerf passen zolang zij weg was. Nu gaat Miel zelf boten bouwen. thumb|Miel Monteur en [[Rifka in Miel Vliegt de Wereld Rond ''en Huis Op Stelten'']] Miel Monteur - Miel Vliegt De Wereld Rond Nadat Miel auto's en boten had gebouwd, wilde hij meer weten over vliegtuigen. Hij kwam te weten over het vliegtuig van de zussen Mecky, die in de leer waren gegaan bij de gebroeders Wright, twee vliegtuigpioniers. De zussen noemden hun eerste vliegtuig de Mecky Volante Uno en besloten dat ze als eerste rond de aarde wilden vliegen. "Als de zussen de aarde nog niet rond zijn, dan zijn ze waarschijnlijk nog onderweg", dacht Miel. Op een van zijn tochten vond hij hun oude en verlaten werkplaats, en hij kreeg het idee om zelf vliegtuigen te gaan bouwen. Met die vliegtuigen knapt hij allerlei klussen op voor mensen in zijn omgeving en ontdekt hij een groter gebied dan ooit tevoren. Miel Monteur - Huis Op Stelten Door een hevige onweersstorm is Miel zijn huis helemaal verwoest. Hij moet zijn huis helemaal van de grond weer opbouwen. In het puin vindt hij een oud krantenartikel over Wilma Wetenschap, een oud familielid van hem. Ze was een mysterieuze wetenschapper die ooit plotseling verdween. Samen met Sam Scribbler probeert Miel het mysterie van Wilma op te lossen. Daarnaast gaat Miel zijn droomhuis weer bouwen met allerlei onderdelen die hij her en der vindt. Ook zullen zijn vrienden en dorpsgenoten hem vragen om voor hun een huis te bouwen, of andere klussen op te knappen. Aan het eind van het spel vindt Miel ontdekt Miel wat er met Wilma gebeurd is en waar ze onderzoek naar deed. Dit inspireert hem om nog verder op ontdekkingsreis te gaan in het volgende spel. [[Bestand:Ruimte_miel_monteur_uitgeknipt.png|thumb|left|Miel in Miel Verkent de Ruimte]] Miel Monteur - Miel Verkent de Ruimte Nadat Miel het huis van Wilma Wetenschap heeft geërfd besluit hij om de ruimte te gaan verkennen. Hij vraagt zich af hoe groot het is, of er een einde aan is en wat daar voorbij dan nog zou zijn. Wanneer hij een avond op zijn balkon zit, ziet hij een vallende ster. De volgende dag blijkt het meteoriet geweest te zijn die ingeslagen is vlakbij Dora Diesel. Het hele dorp is eropaf gekomen. Een klein klompje hard metaal is alles wat er nog over is van de meteoriet. Miel ontmoet de wetenschapper Professor Von Winkelhoek, hij vraagt of hij tijdelijk in de bibliotheek van Miel's huis kan verblijven om te studeren. Miel ontvangt een brief uit de ruimte, van Boris Borst. Hij heeft radioapparatuur nodig. Miel besluit een raket te bouwen om naar Boris' ruimtestation te vliegen. Hij helpt Boris met verschillende zaken. Daarna gaat Miel ook naar de Maan, Mars, Mercurius, Venus en zelfs Europa (maan van Jupiter). Miel krijgt steeds betere raketmotoren waardoor hij steeds verder kan vliegen. Categorie:Personages